One by One
by Hielo y Sombra
Summary: "They have been here for years longer than you knew, Yusei. Taking over you, one by one." "You just said 'they', not 'we'. Why?" The woman smiled almost predatorily. "I am one of their Rogues. I am one of the seven who stand in their way of total domination. And you, Yusei. You are special." Rated 'T' to be on the safe side and for mature themes later on. Daniel


**Prologue – An Unusual Call**

_They came, like a disease borne on the wind. Their appearances nearly human, they stole the very breath from those who were lucky enough to see them. Those who weren't lost their lives, their souls, to these parasitic creatures who could kill you with one touch. But oh, they were clever. They hid in the shadows, waiting until dark to strike, killing only those they needed in order to stay alive._

_And then they struck. Who knew how long they had waited in the shadows, biding their time? Like a plague, they spread, leaving death and despair behind them. No one could resist. They would use their children to soften the hearts of men, leaving them weak and defenseless._

_Many feared they would take over completely, destroying the entire human race. The humans built up colonies, carefully monitoring anything that happened within their walls. Few suspected that this would actually hold the dark creatures off._

_Sixteen colonies were built._

_Nine were destroyed._

_Years passed, and the humans waited. Waited for the humanoid parasites to come for them. Waited for their deaths. For the destruction the creatures had caused upon the nine colonies._

_Never once, did they pass beyond the walls of the seven colonies._

* * *

"Yusei Fudo! I swear to god, if you don't get you ass in here right now…!"

A young man with tanned skin stepped out of the bathroom, his arms still covered in oil. His gold-streaked black hair was in need of a good washing, and his cobalt eyes shone with exasperation.

A man who could only be his father stared at him in surprise, then annoyance. He brushed his black, spiky hair out of his face, only for it to fall over one of his teal eyes once more. "Get yourself cleaned up and over to Martha's house. Jack's leaving and I promised him you'd be there to see him off," he grumbled. "Well, get to it! He was told to be ready to leave by four and it's already three-fifteen!"

Yusei nodded and stepped back into the bathroom, while his father sighed. A tone rang out through the building and he walked over to a small, flat screen, hitting the green button that appeared on it after tapping it once.

A pale face appeared, framed by black hair. Crimson eyes shone out coldly. "Hello, Hakase," the man greeted him. Hakase nodded.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with the Deputy Director?" he asked. The man's face remained unchanged as he answered.

"My cousin has come from Neo Domino to bring Jack Atlas to his new home," he stated. Hakase frowned.

"Jack Atlas doesn't live here," he stated. The Deputy Director's gaze seemed sour.

"Of course not. That is not why I called," he replied. "My cousin wishes to speak with your son, Yusei Fudo. And do not ask me upon what subject, for I was not informed."

The line cut out almost immediately, and Hakase rolled his eyes. "How could I ask you 'upon what subject' if you hang up before I have a chance?" he grumbled.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

Hakase turned and nodded approvingly at his son's appearance. Yusei's hair, though still damp, stuck up away from his head much as his own did. Dark pants and a black tanktop sporting a red, circular design were Yusei's only clothes at the moment, but Hakase knew he'd grab his navy blue jacket, brown gloves, and brown boots shortly.

"The Deputy Director's cousin came to get Jack and apparently wants to speak with you," Hakase told him. Yusei sighed.

"I'm not following Jack over to Neo Domino. I don't care if there's a good position open for a mechanic, I'm not going," he grumbled. Hakase chuckled.

"That's right, the folks over in San Francisco tried to get you to make a Transfer, didn't they? If I weren't your father, I'd have been begging you to take the job. That was a lot of money," he replied. Yusei rolled his eyes.

"I still wouldn't have left. Jack might be able to leave his life behind, but I can't. The Kesslers, Crow and the kids, Martha, the garage, Bruno, you… I can't just leave it all behind," he told his father as he pulled on his boots. Hakase sighed and fiddled around with the edge of his white lab coat.

"I know. You're a lot like your mother in that regard," he admitted. Yusei looked at his father for a moment before standing and pulling his jacket off of a nearby hook.

"I'll see you later, Father," he said, slipping out the door and onto a red, semi-circular duel runner. Dueling wasn't nearly as common as it used to be, but duel runners were a fast and efficient way to get around the colonies, or between them, if you were daring enough.

Yusei put on a helmet before taking off down the street. Martha's wasn't far from the house he shared with his father, even at age eighteen, but it was far enough that he didn't dare walk, not if he wanted to say goodbye to Jack and still have time for the Deputy Director's cousin.

A small group of people was gathered around the Victorian-style house that Martha called 'home'. Yusei pulled up and brought his duel runner to a halt, catching the group's attention.

"Yusei!" an orange-haired teen called as he ran over. His hair stuck up in every direction, while gray eyes sparkled with mischief. "You made it."

Yusei smiled. "How could I miss something like this, Crow?" he replied. The ginger laughed, and Yusei got off the duel runner, joining the rest of the group and noting one woman that was unfamiliar. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, save for two braids that hung in front of her, nearly to her waist, and her bangs. A light green veil of sorts seemed tied around the base of her bun.

Crimson eyes watched him curiously.

"Yusei, this is the Deputy Director's cousin," a tall blonde told him, violet eyes conveying suspicion. "She said she wanted to speak with you before we left."

The woman smiled and turned to Martha. "Do you mind if we borrow your kitchen?" she asked. Martha smiled.

"Take all the time you need," she replied. Yusei sighed and watched as the blonde walked past, then shot Jack a look, who nodded as if in agreement. Martha gave them both looks, and Yusei followed the blonde woman into the house.

"I am not here to offer you a Transfer, Yusei Fudo," she said as he walked into the kitchen where she was washing her face with her back to him. He frowned.

"They why did you want to talk to me?" he wondered. The woman smiled and turned to him, and Yusei gasped, taking an instinctual step back. She chuckled, her previously lightly tanned skin having been revealed as makeup.

Perfectly pale skin shone, almost sparkled, around her still very much crimson eyes. Except, rather than the muted, dull red from before, they were bright, as if someone had placed backlit rubies within them.

Light pink lips parted slightly, revealing pointed teeth.

Yusei's breath caught in his throat as she took a step toward him.

They had all been warned about what these creatures looked like. He knew very well what she could… no, _would_ do when she touched him. And yet he could not run. His body refused to answer to him.

"How?" he breathed. She smiled slightly.

"We have had to hide for so long. They have been here for years longer than you knew, Yusei. Taking over you, one by one," she told him, her voice soft and musical.

But something caught in Yusei's mind as she came within arm's reach of him. "You just said 'them', not 'us'. Why?" he wondered. The woman smiled almost predatorily. He imagined it was because of the teeth. Yusei took another step back, only to find that he had run into the wall, as she came even closer.

"I am one of their Rogues. I am one of the seven who stand in their way of total domination," she replied. "And you, Yusei. You are special."

And then she reached out, placing her palm to his chest.

* * *

**So, um... It's Daniel, not Tea (Winx), if you were expecting her... Um... Please review if you want to read more. I probably won't continue writing this if I'm not certain there are people reading it.**


End file.
